2100 Atlantic hurricane season(HurricaneTeen, Steven, Andrew + WCE)
+Ryne, sorry ryne. HurricaneTeen, and Andrew have to find photos and make tracks tracx. Steven and Ryne are gonna give ACE, Timeline, and Summary. OTHER PEOPLE EXPECT HURRICANETEEN, STEVEN, ANDREW, RYNE AND WCE, IF THEY EDIT THEN HURRICANETEEN6900 WILL REMOVE YOUR EDITS! From, WCE: Account number: Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2100 till:27/06/2100 color:HYC text:Anna (HYC) from:04/06/2100 till:05/07/2100 color:HYC text:Bart (HYC) from:09/06/2100 till:18/06/2100 color:C4 text:Claudette (C4) from:13/06/2100 till:15/06/2100 color:C1 text:Diana (C1) from:21/06/2100 till:07/07/2100 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:24/06/2100 till:09/07/2100 color:C3 text:Flora (C3) from:02/07/2100 till:04/07/2100 color:TS text:Guadalupe (TS) from:03/07/2100 till:04/07/2100 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:26/07/2100 till:29/07/2100 color:TS text:Hacinto (TS) from:17/08/2100 till:21/08/2100 color:C1 text:Isla (C1) from:21/09/2100 till:24/09/2100 color:TS text:Jian (TS) from:26/11/2100 till:28/11/2100 color:TS text:Kylie (STS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December Summary The season started with Anna, Bart, Claudette, Diana, Emily, and Flora forming in June. Anna was a hypercane that hit Florida as C1. Hypercane Bart was so awesome that HurricaneTeen will love! Super Mini Black Hole Thomas was in the Eastern Pacific. Claudette was a Category 4 hurricane that effected nowhere. Diana was a Category 1 hurricane that...... Storms Hypercane Anna Anna was the strongest Atlantic storm until the likes of Bart. It formed near the Cape Verde Islands, moved westward across the Atlantic, struck Dominica as a Category 7 storm, Yucatán Peninsula as a full blown hypercane, Tampa, Florida as a Category 1 hurricane, and Cape Hatteras, North Carolina as a tropical storm. While in the Caribbean Sea, its insane size prompted destruction as far north as the Bahamas and as far south as Panama. Deaths reached over 10,000 and damages soared over $100 billion (2100 USD), primarily to Mexico's fishing and shipping industry. Hypercane Bart Bart was by a significant margin, the strongest Atlantic system on record. It began as a simple tropical depression over the Cape Verde Islands. Due to its proximity to Anna, Bart was rather slow to intensify, becoming named on June 13 and then a hurricane on June 19. On June 20, Bart passed over Saint Lucia as a weak Category 2 storm. Afterwards, Bart continued to move westwards, stalling the Caribbean on June 26 for two days. During this time, Bart weakened to a tropical storm. However, as Anna dissipated, Bart began to accelerate. On July 3, Bart intensified from a tropical storm to a Category 5 hurricane in six hours, and became a hypercane only three hours after that. It would go on to make landfall in San José, Costa Rica as a full fledged hypercane on July 4. The next day, Bart crossed into the Eastern Pacific basin as a strong Category 8 system. From here, it would travel westwards and make two additional landfalls over western Mexico. Costa Rica and Panama were all but devastated by Bart, as a 100 foot storm surge and gusts in excess of 700 mph annihilated San José, Panama City, Panama, and other Central American cities. Damage extended as far north as Belize and as far south as Peru. On the contrary, damage was minor in Mexico and Saint Lucia. Damages neared $1 trillion (2100 USD) and fatalities topped 10,000,000, namely in Costa Rica and Panama. Hurricane Claudette Following Anna and Bart, Claudette developed as a tropical storm on June 9 west the Cape Verde Islands. Forced northwest early in its lifetime by a trough, Claudette became a hurricane on June 11 and then a major hurricane on June 13. Reaching its peak on June 14 well to the east of Bermuda, Claudette weakened back into a minor hurricane on June 15. Maintaining Category 2 intensity for two days, it quickly weakened into a tropical storm on June 17 and dissipated the next day east of Greenland. As Claudette veered far from any landmasses, no impact was reported in the wake of the hurricane. Hurricane Diana Diana formed from an area of thunderstorms just east of Daytona Beach, Florida. Moving at a gradual pace, the system became a weak Category 1 hurricane just before landfall over Savannah, Georgia. Diana would dissipate later that day near Augusta, Georgia. Gusts of up to 100 mph and the hurricane's large size caused modest precipitation of up to 10 inches to fall across the Bahamas, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina and prompting heavy surf in cities such as Daytona Beach, Jacksonville, and Savannah. The impact resulted in the closure of Walt Disney World, Universal Studios Florida, and other resorts around Florida. All in all, 15 fatalities and $400 million (2100 USD) in losses can be attributed to Diana. Hurricane Emily Emily (top system) formed from a tropical wave exiting Africa near the Cape Verde Islands on June 21. The next day, Emily explosively deepened from a tropical storm to a Category 5 hurricane in 18 hours. Afterwards, the hurricane began to wander westwards towards Bermuda. On June 25, as Emily reached its peak intensity, it began a Fujiwhara interaction with the weaker Hurricane Flora. The motion of the effect sent Emily full force into Bermuda as a Category 5 hurricane, all but obliterating the island. Next, a trough began to drag Emily northeastwards towards Europe. On June 27, the hurricane weakened into a Category 4 system and then a Category 3 the next day. By June 30, as Emily became extratropical, it was now a moderate Category 1 equivalent system west of Portugal. The remnants moved northeastwards, striking the Brittany Peninsula as a Category 2 equivalent storm on July 2 and the Cornwall Peninsula on July 4 as a Category 1 cyclone. Emily finally dissipated on July 7 over the North Sea. Impact from Emily was rather extreme. Heavy precipitation killed one in the Cape Verde Islands. In Bermuda, the eye of Emily brought gusts exceeding 200 mph and a storm surge of 18 feet, demolishing nearly every structure in Hamilton and completely wiping the nation's flora and fauna away. In Europe, gusts of 80 mph and rainfall exceeding 12 inches from the hurricane's remnants caused severe flooding across the Brittany Peninsula, damaging Brest and various other cities. Impact in England (Britain) was also notable, as a tornado outbreak damaged landmarks in Birmingham, London, and other major cities. No impact was reported in Scotland from Emily's remnants, despite passing directly over the region. Deaths from Emily are estimated to be around 6,000 and losses approximate to $1.1 billion (2100 USD). Hurricane Flora Flora (bottom system) developed rather rapidly from a tropical wave exiting Hispaniola on June 24. Almost immediately, an area of extremely warm sea surface temperatures (sea surface temperatures) triggered explosive intensification from a tropical storm to a Category 3 hurricane in six hours. Within another matter of hours, Flora engaged in a Fujiwhara interaction with the stronger Hurricane Emily. The hurricane consequently began to execute a number of loops southeast of Bermuda. During this time, Flora reached its peak intensity on June 27. The next day, the same trough which picked up Emily steered Flora north-northeast at a pace of roughly 60 mph, abnormally fast for an Atlantic system. As the hurricane was transitioning into an extratropical cyclone, it bisected the Azores as a very strong and gusty Category 3 hurricane. Shortly afterwards, Flora became extratropical; however, it was actually intensifying when it did so. While speeding off the western coast of France on July 2, Flora matched its tropical peak intensity. Later that same day, the cyclone strengthened into a Category 4 equivalent system. While continuing to gain speed, ex-Hurricane Flora attained an intensity matching that of a weak Category 5 hurricane roughly 50 miles west of Ireland on July 5. At dawn the next morning, ex-Flora broke free of the trough which had been steering it and attacked Galway full force with winds of 170 mph and a pressure of 900 mbar. The remnants now steered across the British Isles, impacting Dublin as a Category 5 equivalent system, Liverpool as a Category 4, Manchester as a Category 3, and London as a Category 2 cyclone. By July 8, ex-Flora had exited Britain and was over the English Channel, still a strong tropical storm. Over the next 36 hours, ex-Flora would sweep across France, Corsica, Sardinia, and Italy, before finally dissipating over Rome on July 9. Due to its rather fast passage over the Azores, the related storm surge from Flora only reached four feet, sparing the islands. However, gusts in excess of 180 mph knocked down thousands of trees, caused debris to become airborne in Angra do Heroísmo, and shattered glass in hundreds of thousands of homes. The government of the Azores described Flora as an unprecedented catastrophe. All in all, 25 fatalities and $500 million (2100 USD) in damages was reported across the Azores. The large size of ex-Flora meant wind gusts of major hurricane intensity were already raking western Ireland as early as July 3. By the time the cyclone reached Galway, hundreds of homes had been blown down by gusts of Category 5 intensity. At landfall, Flora possessed gusts exceeding 225 mph, but a storm surge of only six feet, sparing most of the city. However, the gusts ripped windows and blew bricks out of many homes and churches. Farther inland, rainfall exceeding 15 inches in some regions inundated potato fields, which would cause inflation and a downfall in Ireland's economy. In Dublin, gusts of nearly 205 mph damaged bridges crossing the River Liffey, most notably the Samuel Beckett Bridge, which witnessed its center span collapse into the river. Deaths from ex-Flora in Ireland neared 500 and damages were in excess of $5 billion (2100 USD). The President of Ireland declared, "We have never seen a disaster as horrendous as Flora gave us". Nearby, in England, gusts of up to 180 mph and rainfall nearing 12 inches produced severe damage across the area. Liverpool, Manchester, and much of the countryside both had to deal with street flooding, which caused numerous traffic standstills, sometimes lasting up to five days. Further down south in London, gusts of 130 mph grinded at landmarks already damaged by ex-Hurricane Emily's tornado outbreak. The hands of Big Ben came to a complete standstill and three steel cables of the London Eye snapped. Across England, ex-Flora produced 45 fatalities and $700 million (2100 USD) in losses. France fared slightly better from Flora's remains. By now, rainfall was no longer as strong, but strong gusts severely damaged millions of structures, including the Eiffel Tower, which lost its antenna. Select gust measures from France include - 125 mph in Paris and Versailles, 120 mph in Reims, 110 mph in Lyon, 100 mph in Strasbourg and Marseille, and 95 mph in Monaco. These gusts are estimated to have caused seven fatalities and $110 million (2100 USD) in losses. Heavy gusts of 100 mph damaged trees and structures alike in Corsica and Sardinia. Fortunately, no fatalities were reported, yet $2 million (2100 USD) in combined losses was reported by both Corsican and Sardinian government agencies. No damage reports are available from ex-Flora in Italy. However, slight damage was reported to the dome of St. Peter's Basilica, and one person was reported to have been struck by flying debris from the Colosseum. All in all, Flora caused around 580 fatalites and damages exceeded $6 billion (2100 USD). Tropical Storm Guadalupe Guadalupe formed on July 2 off the coast of Mexico from a slow moving tropical wave which had exited Cuba. It became a tropical storm on July 3 and rapidly deepened to its peak intensity right before making landfall over Tampico. The terrain of the Sierra Madre Oriental disrupted Guadalupe's circulation, yet it still made it intact to Mexico City as a tropical system before dissipating. Intermittent landslides across eastern Mexico resulted in three fatalities and $1 million (2100 USD) from the storm. No impact from Guadalupe was reported in Texas, despite the size of its circulation. Tropical Depression Eight Forming on July 3 from a compact tropical wave, Tropical Depression Eight only lasted 18 hours. It was of no harm to land. Tropical Storm Hacinto Hacinto developed on July 26 from a disorganized tropical wave which had separated from a trough. It became a tropical storm on July 27 and reached its peak intensity on the morning of June 28. At this time, Hacinto was executing a "C" shape far to the north of Hispaniola. Throughout June 28, Hacinto weakened back to a tropical depression and dissipated the next day. No land effects were reported from Hacinto; however, one fatality from a sunken rowboat was reported out at sea. Hurricane Isla An area of thunderstorms exited North Carolina on August 14. A disorganized tropical wave broke off from the patch on August 15 and gradually began to consolidate into a tropical cyclone. On August 17, the season's tenth tropical depression developed a couple hundred miles to the east of Virginia. Moving at a brisk pace northwards, the depression became a tropical storm the next day. Around this time, a trough forced Isla northwestwards towards the Delmarva Peninsula. Despite unfavorable sea surface temperatures, Isla unexpectedly intensified into a moderate Category 1 hurricane on August 19. After maintaining peak intensity for 12 hours, Isla made landfall over eastern Maryland on August 20. Maintaining hurricane intensity over the Delmarva Peninsula, the hurricane exited into Chesapeake Bay, where it weakened to a tropical storm before dissipating over Washington D.C. the following day. The compact size and weakness of Isla did not prompt any significant flooding, but all buisnesses in Washington D.C., Baltimore, and other cities around Chesapeake Bay were closed as a precaution. Damages amounted to $1.2 million (2100 USD), and no fatalities were reported. Tropical Storm Jian On September 21, a tropical wave north of Bermuda gained subtropical characteristics to the north of Bermuda. Moving northeastwards, Jian's circulation began to consolidate into a closed one, prompting tropical transition the next day. As the storm began to accelerate to the northeast, it began to degenerate into an extratropical cyclone before making landfall over Cape Race, Newfoundland at peak intensity on September 23. Jian continued to steer northwards at a pace of over 70 mph, rapidly becoming extratropical and dissipating over Greenland on September 24. A storm surge exceeding six feet inundated numerous locations along the coast of Nova Scotia, particularly Halifax, which witnessed Halifax Harbour spill into the city. In Newfoundland, gusts in excess of 90 mph blew down numerous loose objects in St. John's and other eastern cities. Losses from Jian neared $400 million (2100 USD) and deaths totaled to four. Subtropical Storm Kylie An extremely abnormal vortex departed the coast of Morocco on November 23. An area of thunderstorms developed to the east of the circulation the next days. Over the next two days, convection began to develop around the vortex, signifying the development of a subtropical cyclone. These observations panned out correct on November 26, when gale-force winds were measured within the vortex and a subtropical storm had formed. Despite almost no thunderstorm activity, Kylie appeared nonexistent on satellite imagery, yet had all the qualities of a subtropical cyclone. Now accelerating, the storm made landfall over Albufiera, Portugal midday on November 27. Moving at nearly 70 mph, Kylie would sweep over southeastern Portugal, Spain (including passing over Madrid and Barcelona), Corsica, France (making landfall over Nice) and northwestern Italy in a span of 24 hours, dissipating near Milan on November 28. In the Canary Islands, high wind advisories were put into effect, initiated by the vortex which became Kylie. Across Portugal and Spain gusts reaching 85 mph blew down hundreds of roofs and left thounsands without power. Structural damage was evident in Madrid and Barcelona, namely to the Sagrada Família cathedral. In contrast, minor damage occurred in Corsica and no impact was reported from Italy, save for a few downed telephone poles around Milan. Kylie caused two fatalities and $600 million (2100 USD) in losses. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons